love_and_other_fairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in the Love and Other Fairytales universe. Exact dates are left intentionally ambiguous, but the main storyline takes place around a full moon night sometime between the start of spring (March 20) and Logan's birthday (May 4) during the 2010s. Previous Generations * Hundreds of years ago: Virgil, Durant and Virgil's sisters are created by Mother. * c. 115 years ago: Virgil meets and befriends Greta, a young witch. (for who would inhabit this bleak world alone?) * 100 years ago: Durant disguises himself as Greta in order to trick Virgil into eating poison, which puts him in a cursed sleep. (might have cherished you more wisely) * 88 years ago: Greta makes a deal with Durant that gives her the chance to wake Virgil from his curse in exchange for her bones after death. * 72 years ago: May Gage is born. * 56 years ago: May magically seals Virgil's clearing in an attempt to get rid of Greta's ghost. * One generation ago: Dot is born to Mr and Mrs Galloway. A short time later, Mrs Galloway is replaced with a stock. (every other page is a mirror) * One generation ago: Matthias Waller, age 11, saves a fae caught in a steel trap. (they shall have stars at elbow and foot) Past Events And Flashbacks * 18 years ago: Patton Waller is born to Matthias and Shelley Waller. * 18 years ago: Roman Gage is born to Abby Gage. * 17 years ago: Thomas Sanders is born to Dot and Larry Sanders. Ten days later, he is replaced by a changeling, whom his parents adopt and name Logan. (every other page is a mirror) * 17 years ago: May Gage falls out with Abby Gage and Dot Sanders over theSanders' adoption of Logan. They remain at odds until Abby's death a few years later. (what you choose to put in the ground) * 15 years ago: Abby Gage dies shortly before Roman turns three. * 14 years ago: Patton is visited by his fairy godmother who gives him a "charming" voice. (they shall have stars at elbow and foot) * 13 years ago: Patton starts kindergarten but is unable to befriend other children due to his magic. (they shall have stars at elbow and foot) * 11 years ago: While in first grade, Logan is bullied by Sadie Wagner and magically fills her desk with toads. (every other page is a mirror) * 9 years ago: Roman stumbles across Virgil sleeping in a clearing in the woods. * 6 years ago: Roman encounters Dizzy for the first time and adopts her. Shortly afterwards, his grandmother agrees to let him begin attending Wickhills Public School for the first time. (for the world's more full of weeping) * 6 years ago: Logan meets Patton and they become friends after realising that both are outcasts because of their magic. (sings the tune without the words) * 5 years ago: Roman begins school and meets and befriends Logan and Patton. After some initial tension between them, Roman and Logan's friendship leads May Gage and Dot Sanders reconcile their differences. (what you choose to put in the ground) * 4 years ago: In order to escape the Wild Hunt, Roman leads Logan and Patton into Virgil's clearing for the first time. (confuse my tongue with your tombstone) * 3 years ago: Logan is compelled to attend a fae revel where he meets Eirwen. After rejecting her, she compels him to attend the revels every full moon from then on, and curses him that any magical help or warnings he gives mortals will be rejected. (the mirror crack'd from side to side) * 2 years ago: Attempting to free Logan from Eirwen's binding on him, Roman makes a deal with the Serpent King where he trades seven years of his life for Logan being allowed to go to college. Logan is temporarily freed of his binding, but it returns suddenly after a single visit to a university campus nearby. (trying to heal a burn victim by drowning them) Main Storyline * Saturday: Roman, Patton and Logan attend a party at Remy Adams house. Roman and Logan nearly kiss, but after they are interrupted by Patton, Roman makes out with Remy instead. (i looked just like everyone else) * Sunday: Roman and Patton meet while grocery shopping. They arrange to hang out at Salvage Garden that afternoon. Roman finds a note in his pocket which seems to allude to his deal with the Serpent King. (i looked just like everyone else) * Monday: Roman wakes up covered in dirt and glass shards. He, Patton and Logan go to visit Virgil's clearing, and find that Virgil is missing. (i looked just like everyone else) After school, all three boys try to make sense of the situation. Dizzy leads Roman into the forest where he meets Virgil for the first time. (and i watered it in fears) * Tuesday: ** Daytime: Roman asks Logan to take him to the fae revel that night; Logan reluctantly agrees. (and i watered it in fears) The school is attacked by the Serpent King's monster and Roman is caught up in the riot it causes, but is able to help some students using charms which have appeared mysteriously in his bag. Logan and Patton escape the school, but Patton attempts to go back in to search for Roman; Logan magically knocks him unconscious to prevent him from doing so. When Logan wakes him again, Patton flees, encountering Virgil. (what is a prayer to a flood?) *** After the attack, Remy comforts Emile and they begin dating. (Blush) ** Evening: Logan and Roman leave for the revel together, where Roman discovers that he has unknowingly been serving the Serpent King by night for the last two years. Roman is dosed with fairy wine by one of the fae at the revel. (hoping that the whole makes sense) Meanwhile Patton takes Virgil to his barn and they begin trying to piece together what happened to him while Virgil's memories of his time asleep slowly return. The two of them kiss, and Virgil begins talking about Greta. (if each day a flower) * Wednesday: ** Midnight - 4am: At midnight, Roman wakes from his trance. He and Logan return to the Sanders house but are turned away by Dot, so they instead go to the Waller farm and reunite with Patton and Virgil. The group is attacked by the Serpent King's monster and are saved by May Gage, who reveals that she is Greta's grand-daughter, and that Greta is the monster. (like my pulse beneath it) The group return to the Gage house and begin to share their secrets, including May revealing that she and Roman are witches. May tells the story of how several generations of their family worked to wake Virgil from his curse. (a field of burning lavender) ** 4am - Sunrise: At 4am, the group are summoned to a town meeting at the Sanders house, accusing Logan of being indirectly responsible for the monster attacks. When the Serpent King's monster arrives again, causing a riot and placing Thomas and several others in comas. Patton is able to use his voice to reach through to Greta, who repeatedly mentions her bones. (a blade buried in wet soil) Returning to the Gage house to regroup, Roman sleeps in the hope that Night Roman can give the group useful information; however, he is cold and indifferent, declaring his loyalty to the Serpent King. A group of fae knights led by Belladonna arrives and are convinced to switch loyalty to Virgil; Night Roman, the boys and the knights all set out towards the court. (icarus would have just as soon drowned) They reach the court just before sunrise, and Durant sets Greta, now monstrous again, on Virgil and his allies. The battle is hopeless, but Roman, finding a message left by his Night self, realises he needs to steal Durant's ring. Virgil destroys the ring, freeing Greta, who kills Durant just after he restores Roman's memories. (even to the edge of doom) ** Daytime: Roman wakes mid-afternoon, by which time Virgil, with Logan's help, has regained control of the court. The four travel to the graveyard where Virgil says goodbye to Greta's ghost before Patton asks her to move on. Thomas and the other victims wake up in the hospital immediately afterwards. That evening, Virgil returns to fairyland, and Patton leaves with him, intending to learn how to control his magical voice before returning. (of quiet birds in circled flight) After Main Storyline * Three months later: Logan breaks the binding spells put upon him by Eirwen, enabling him to leave Wickhills freely. (Blood) * October: Logan is bullied by Sadie Wagner about his polyamorous relationship, and his friends and family defend him. (Loyalty) * Eighteen Months Later: Logan, Thomas and Roman begin attending college. Patton is taking college classes online, and has a job at an ice cream shop. (Distance) * Three Years Later: Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil get engaged on Logan's birthday. (Serendipity) They marry a few months later. (Bliss) * Ten Years Later: After realising they want children, Virgil's mother creates Linda, the daughter of Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil. (Winterbloom) * A Hundred Years Later: Logan and Virgil continue to visit Thomas's descendants. (Foundation) * Several Centuries Later: Logan and Virgil continue to remember the mortals they loved. (Requiem) Category:Lore